


Touchy

by Owaranai



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Slice of Life, Touchy, dog rules, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owaranai/pseuds/Owaranai
Summary: Pakkun was absolutely not the type of dog willing to pass over such an affront.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 37





	Touchy

That evening Pakkun was comfortably seated on the living room carpet, chewing one of the heels of a pair of women's sandals.  
A particularly loud moan came out from the nearby room. Pakkun stopped for the umpteenth time annoyed, immediately starting again biting that shoe with even more emphasis.  
"I can't take it anymore!" thought the faithful companion of the Sixth Hokage "how the hell does Kakashi tolerate that witch?"  
He felt the sole of the shoe pierce under his teeth and wagged his tail satisfied.

The facts were these: shortly before the war Kakashi had made the acquaintance of the new waitress in the place usually frequented by the group of jonin of the village and he had awakened the next day naked in the girl's bed. The war then began, they won, he had become Hokage and spent his days signing documents and taking part in boring meetings.   
One evening, when one of the aforementioned meetings had gone on longer than expected, Kakashi found himself late at night returning to his apartment. He had stumbled upon the same girl he met months before and both, driven by instinct and passion, found themselves shortly afterwards getting busy in the bed of the Hokage.  
Pakkun hadn't liked the woman's intrusion at all and had spent the night sleepiness, curled up under the kitchen table. When she finally left the home in the morning, the dog heaved a sigh of relief, spending the rest of the day looking badly at Kakashi, who was however so relaxed and with his head in the clouds that he didn't even notice.  
Pakkun hoped it was the first and last time, but he couldn't be more wrong. Since then, that woman began to periodically visit his owner’s house, and the two humans found themselves spending most of their time together moaning and screaming, leaving the poor dog outside the door.  
Pakkun hadn't thought twice about letting the two understand who was in charge of that house. Whenever he found something belonging to the woman abandoned on the floor, he promptly confiscated it and destroyed it. What was gnawing at the moment was the third pair of shoes that he had ruined her. Once he had even torn a scarf to shreds, not to mention the countless times he had peed on her bag. Pakkun hoped that in time she would get tired of seeing all her things ruined and would leave him and Kakashi alone, but unfortunately she didn't seem to even notice. When she found something destroyed or dripping with piss she smiled, trying to caress the head of the innocent (not at all) little dog.

Returning to that evening, while Pakkun zealously proceeded to the destruction of the sandal, the moans became louder and more frequent and the springs of the bed creaked following a rhythm of their own.  
He heard an exclamation from the girl and a hoarse gasp from his owner and understood that the two had finally finished.  
He quietly took what was left of the shoe and positioned it exactly in front of their closed door, then going to doze on the sofa.

When the two got up for breakfast the next morning, Kakashi was the first to notice the shoe. He glared at Pakkun, who in the meantime had rearranged himself on the sofa giving his back to the ninja.  
When the girl saw the shoe she snorted.  
"Another time? At this rate I will have to redo the wardrobe!"  
"I'm sorry" said Kakashi, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Don't worry, I have another pair" she smiled triumphantly, pulling out a pair of flip flops from her bag, which fortunately she remembered hanging away from Pakkun's clutches (but above all from his piss).  
"You have to admit that your dog is very touchy" she added with a fake pout, laughing immediately after hearing a slight growl from the sofa.  
Kakashi laughed heartily remembering how, the first time the girl had crossed the threshold of his apartment, she had tried to approach Pakkun by calling him "pretty girl".  
The numerous snacks with which the woman had tried to be forgiven the following times were of no use, Pakkun was absolutely not the type of dog willing to pass over such an affront.


End file.
